A Shikon Misfire
by The Taijutsu Specialist
Summary: We know the legend of the Bone-Eater's Well, how it transports Inuyasha and Kagome between the past and present. But if the power of the Shikon Jewel becomes altered, where do they go?
1. Chapter 01: Misfire at BoneEater's Well

We know the legend of the Bone-Eater's Well, how it transports Inuyasha and Kagome between the past and present. But if the power of the Shikon Jewel becomes altered, where do they go?

This Fan Fiction is a crossover that begins in the world of Inuyasha. The time period is after the end of the Inuyasha Anime (not The Final Act). It starts from the last episode of Inuyasha just before the credits, but after Inuyasha and Kagome are alone, together in the tree.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Misfire at the Bone-Eater's Well**_

"Well, I'm off to get get supplies from home." Kagome calls out to her friends as she walks towards the Bone-Eater's Well. The well that caused her entire adventure in Feudal Japan. It was because of that well that she went from being a normal middle-school girl to a powerful priestess. And it was because of the Bone-Eater's Well that her next adventure was about to begin.

"Aren't you missing something?" Inuyasha called back from a branch on a nearby tree. He called out in a snooty voice, one he was known for using often.

"Ah! My jewel shard! Where is it? I can't get back home without it!" Kagome fretted. But before she could take off her backpack to search for it, Inuyasha tossed the shard down to her. It would've been in the usual bottle, but it was crushed in Inuyasha's hand during their last battle against Naraku, when he temporarily fused the jewel shard with his demon sword, the Tetsusaiga, the blade that could kill 100 demons in a single stroke.

This would be Kagome's first trip home since that battle. Or, it would have, if that event hadn't taken place.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!" Kagome replied to the half-demon.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't take your time and hurry back." Inyuasha said as if he didn't care as he laid back on the tree branch.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome peacefully replied as she walked off with a smile on her face. She walked along the path to the well and looked at the shard of the Sacred Shikon jewel. It was a mystical item that could grant the dreams of whoever used it. Many demons and evil humans came after the shards for power, being able to at least double their power with a single shard.

But right now the evil demon Naraku held nearly the entire jewel. He was once human, spawned from the hatred of the bandit Onigumo. Made up of so many demons that devoured Onigumo's heart and formed into one being, Naraku was very difficult to kill because of his ability to reform when part and sometimes even all of his body is destroyed. His heart isn't even found in his body, but inside an infant that was a reincarnation of his body.

After a few moments, their traveling companions came walking up to the tree. The monk, Miroku, called out to Inuyasha with a question. "Do you think it's wise for Kagome to travel to the well alone, Inuyasha?"

"She'll be fine, she is Kikyo's reincarnation after all. She can take care of herself." Inuyasha replied. Miroku knew he was just making excuses so he didn't have to waste time walking with Kagome. But he had to make sure Inuyasha knew something.

"But what about her jewel shard? The only remaining ones not in Naraku's possession are Kagome's and the two in Koga's legs. She could be attacked for her shard if she's left alone." Both the fox demon, Shippo, and the demon slayer, Sango nodded their heads in agreement as Miroku made his statement.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" He asks as he jumps out of the tree to chase after Kagome's scent. Being part dog, his sense of smell was very powerful. "I'm coming Kagome!"

"Why didn't you think of that yourself?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all said in unison.

_'The presence of a black jewel shard, it's nearby!'_ Kagome thought to herself as her walked up to the Bone-Eater's Well. She turned around and was staring at what looked to be a child with white hair and an equally white robe.

"Hello, Kagome. Ready to hand over your shard and die?" He maliciously asked with a grin on his face.

"No, never!" Kagome answered. She pulled out her bow and readied an arrow, still holding the jewel shard between the fingers in her hand that held the arrow. She aimed it directly at the child's chest. "Now go away, or I'll shoot!"

"Go ahead, it won't do you any good." He confidently replied. Kagome released her sacred arrow, but he refused to move. Instead he called out for help. "Now, Kagura!"

"Right!" Said a female voice. The woman it belonged to jumped out and, enhanced by a black jewel shard implanted in her fan, called a wind that sent the arrow back at Kagome.

Kagome tried to turn and get out of the way so that the arrow would fly past her, but the arrow was too fast and caught her in the middle of her turn. However, instead of hitting her, it struck the jewel shard in her hand. Kagome's sacred arrow hitting the Shikon Jewel was how is was shattered into hundreds of shards in the first place, of which it takes an incredible force to do such a feat.

And it was this force that knocked Kagome away from the glare given off from this collision. She stumbled off to the side, her eyes temporarily blinded by the light, and fell into the Bone-Eater's well beside her. She fell down and was transported to her era in the future.

Or so she thought.

Kagome came out of the well on the other side and looked around. She didn't see her home, or the shrine. She was still in the forest, but she saw no one, not even the two people from before. She began wandering around to see if she could find any hint of civilization., or at least anything that wasn't a tree or bush.

After a couple minutes she noticed a brown cat that was also wandering around. It had a red ribbon on it's right ear and its fur was ruffled and dirty. Kagome began walking over to the cat when it got spooked and ran off behind her. She looked back and watched the cat run, it was very quick; it definitely faster then her own cat back at home.

Kagome watched the cat till it was out of sight and began daydreaming about being home, eating her mother's cooking and being with her high school friends. At least, till a force suddenly brought her to the ground. Along with that force came the voice of a young boy.

"I got it, I got it!" The voice spoke with glee. "I didn't know cats could feel so squishy."

"That's not the cat, you loser." The voice of another boy replied. Suddenly, a sound could be heard that echoed through the trees with extreme volume. It was a sound that any and all that heard it recognized it. It was the sound of a slap.

"Pervert!"

* * *

Alright, not bad for a first chapter. Not long, but not too short. Please review!


	2. Chapter 02: Missing Pet Tora Found?

What a response, so many subscribers within the first two days! Too many for me to take the time to count. Due to such a large response, I'm posting the next chapter earlier then intended.

But first, to those looking for pairings, there are currently no planned pairings beside what already exist within the Anime/Manga of either series. Though there are plans for interactions and possible situations, there are no plans for crosspairings. This is because I try to keep their personalities and the actions they perform in line with who they are in their respective Anime/Manga, to make it that much more believable. I'd hope you'd keep reading regardless, but I apologize if this loses your interest.

As to the rest of you, your question is answered below, so enjoy!

* * *

_**Missing Pet "Tora" Found?**_

"What is it, Naruto?" rang through the headsets of the three mysterious kids that now stood before Kagome.

She finally got up after slapping the blonde boy, then the other boy with black hair finally responded to the voice through the microphone inside his collar. "It's alright. Just Naruto being a loser as usual."

The girl with unusually pink hair then picked up the blonde boy by his collar and shook him wildly. "You idiot! Can't you do a single thing right?! And what the heck was that all about? Why did you grab that girl's chest?! You stupid pervert!"

_'These people are... weird?' _Kagome thought as she looked on at the ruckus the kids in front of her were making. She then took a closer look at the kids, all of them wore unique outfits, the likes of which she had never seen before. But each had a characteristic that stood out from the others. The one that had grabbed her, the blonde boy, had whisker-like markings on his cheeks. The one with black hair had a symbol on his back, a red and white fan. Then there was the girl's pink hair, hair you could spot a mile away if you had to.

But they also wore a few things in common.

They had a pouch on the back of their waist, and a holster around one of their legs. But they all wore a special band that had a metal plate, with what seemed to be an insignia of some sort carved into them. The blonde and black-haired kids wore them around their foreheads, while the pink-haired girl wore it like a headband to keep her hair in place, with the plate facing upward.

The same went for the man that appeared out of nowhere in front of them as she was noticing this. But his headband also covered his left eye for some reason. He kneeled down in front of Kagome and held out his hand to help her up. "I apologize for these Genin, they're new to this. May I ask what your name is?"

Kagome took the man's hand and stood up with his assistance. "My name is Kagome Higarashi."

"Well, Kagome, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm their sensei and squad leader." The man responded as he let go of her hand. Then he pointed to the three kids one at a time as he mentioned their names. "These three are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and you've already gotten acquainted with Naruto Uzumaki, our knucklehead ninja."

"Yeah, hehehe. Sorry about that." The blonde boy responded while blushing. He held his hands behind his head in embarrassment, but the pink-haired girl smacked him in the back of the head, purposely making sure she hit the hands that grabbed Kagome in the process.

"Yeah, right! You grabbed her on purpose, I just know you did!" She shouted at him. He quickly turned around to respond.

"Hey, would you please stop doing that, Sakura? That hurts, you know?" He asked.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you'd stop being such a pervert!" She responded. The other boy and the man just stood back and watched as those two began bickering back and forth about the blonde one's perversion.

Kagome just watched this and smiled nervously. _'These people are insane! But, luckily, not as bad as Miroku. I wonder what happened, or what everyone is doing right now...'_

_'What the... Kagome's scent disappeared! But I also smell Kagura and Hakudoshi! Could they have...?'_ Inuyasha thought this as he ran towards the well, but hid behind a tree when he saw Kagura and Hakudoshi standing above the Bone-Eater's Well. _'It looks like Kagome made it home, but what's with those lights?'_

"The girl's gone. Now what, Hakudoshi?" Kagura asked as she picked up the jewel shard from within the grass next to the well. It was no longer pink as was its normal hue, it was clear now. It didn't even gain a hint of darkness when Kagura picked it up, or when she held it in her hand with the black shard that she had in her fan earlier.

"How unusual." He merely responded as he looked down into the well. "It seems the girl has disappeared. But it doesn't matter, we have the shard we came for. Let's go, Kagura." Hakudoshi began walking away as he commanded this. Kagura followed him with the clear shard in her hand, with the usual hint of anger in her face. Inuyasha watched as they left, then finally ran up to the well and looked down inside it.

What he saw wasn't normal; a pink mist covered the bottom of the well, preventing him from being able to see the bottom of the well. "What the hell? I've never seen the well do this before. Could this have something to do with that weird light?" He continued staring at the well for about a minute, but he felt that even that was too long just for staring into the unknown. Inuyasha was a man of action, not thought! After he realized this, he knew there was only one thing for him to do: dive head first into the well!

Meanwhile, Kagome followed the strange people back to their village. She had spent a little of the time talking with Sakura and learning about this place she had literally stumbled into; she was sure she wasn't home now. Somehow, she was transported not between eras, but between worlds. But after a while she decided she better not try to take in too much at once.

So now she was just following behind them while she took time to work her head around all Sakura had mentioned to her. _'A world of shinobi, huh?' _She then took an even closer look at the squad before her. _'I suppose it makes sense that they're ninjas, they have pouches and holsters in convenient places that they can reach at anytime for their many tools. I guess what I learned in history wasn't as far from the truth as everyone thought.'_

Just then Kagome heard Sakura scolding again. "You better not let go of that cat! If we have to chase after it again, you're _so_ gonna get it!"

The poor blonde boy just looked over at Sakura, scratch marks covering his face from the claws of the cat he held. It was the same one Kagome had seen before, the brown one with dirty, ruffled fur and a ribbon on its right ear. As Sakura explained, ninja do jobs for money that help their village, and their job right now was to retrieve that particular cat. "Oh, come on, Sakura! It won't stop scratching me! I say it would serve it right to get lost in the forest!" At this he giggled from his own thought.

"You're just lucky you have to carry the cat, or you'd be so dead right now." Sakura just glared at him as she warned him, sending chills down his spine.

_'That Naruto kid really reminds me of Inuyasha. With their hotheadedness, impulsiveness, and impatience, they're truly two of a kind.' _Kagome thought to herself as she continued to follow them.

Soon they were no longer in the forest but a village, and a large one. It seemed that all the buildings within this village were two stories or higher. But what caught her attention were the stone faces in the back of the village. The squad leader looked back and noticed Kagome looking at the stone faces and commented on it. "Those are the faces of the Hokage, the leaders of the Leaf Village. From the left you have the First Hokage, the founder of our village, and his brother, the Second Hokage. Then there's the Third Hokage, our current one, and the Fourth Hokage, who was supposed to succeed the Third before giving his life to protect the village."

At this new information, Kagome was baffled. Hokage? Sakura had failed to mention anything about this. However, the man noticed this confusion in her face and cleared it up before she could ask about it. "As I just said, the Hokage is the leader of the Leaf Village, but he is also the greatest ninja in the village. Why, Naruto here dreams of becoming the strongest ninja of our village one day so that he can be named Hokage. That way everyone will have to look up to him and depend on him."

As he finished up his explanation they entered the Hokage building underneath the stone faces. Just as they entered, a woman stood up out of her seat and came running at Naruto! She knocked him over, grabbing the cat in his hands, and began hugging the cat with extreme force. Naruto just laughed as he pointed at the cat, mentioning something about fair play.

Shortly after that, the woman paid some money to the man at the desk in from of them. It was a wide one where two men sat. The one that took the money from the woman dressed similar to the man known as Kakashi, without his plate covering his eye. Then the other was rather aged and had a strange outfit and a strange hat to go with it. Kagome took a minute to look at the older man, she felt she had seen it somewhere before. It wasn't long till she realized that he was the Third Hokage that Kakashi had mention! He looked just like the stone face of his outside!

Just as Kagome realized this, he noticed her. "Kakashi, what is this girl doing here?" He asked.

"This is Kagome." Kakashi introduced. He then continued to explain her situation and why she was with them.

"Here you go, Naraku, you can have your blasted shard." Kagura spoke in such a harsh tone as she threw both the one that was implanted in her fan and the one retrieved from Kagome at his feet. She didn't even try to hide her displeasure in following his or Hakudoshi's orders. Naraku ignored her tone and picked up the shards with one hand while holding the near-complete and blackened jewel in his other.

"What have you done to my jewel shard?" He asked. He asked as if her was playing a game with her, the same tone he used nearly all the time.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything with it that Hakudoshi hadn't instructed." She answered with a look of confusion in her eyes. She didn't understand at all what he was talking about.

"Indeed, you used the first shard as you were intended to, but what of the one you got from Kagome? This one doesn't glow at all, not pink, and certainly not black. It's as if its power had been drained."

"What!?" Kagura exclaimed, now finally realizing what Naraku was talking about. "But that's impossible! How could the jewel be drained of it's-" She stopped. She then thought back to their encounter at the well, the way the jewel glowed from the sacred arrow striking it. "That must be when it happened."

"If that's the case, then all we need to do is get Kagome to return the shard to its original state." Hakudoshi decided. "If her power drained it, she must have the power to restore it."

"Then it's decided," Naraku announced to them. "you will bring Kagome here to return the jewel's former power. Then we can use her to lure Inuyasha here and kill him, with her as the main audience."

Kagome was now standing outside the door of the Hokage office. Kakashi and the Third Hokage were inside, discussing how to deal with her situation. Her living arrangements, how she would survive in the village, all of that. But suddenly the man she had seen sitting with the Hokage before came rushing down the hall and into the office. Something seemed up, the look on his face was dead serious. She pressed her ear against the wall to try and eavesdrop on the conversation, to figure out what was going on. She was able to make out only a few words, but a set of words she heard loud and clear and they explained it all.

"We have an intruder in the village!"

* * *

Here you are, hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please review! If I get a response similar to the first chapter, you can expect the third in a couple days.


	3. Chapter 03: Pardon the Intrusion But

Sorry for the delay, I intended to get this up a couple days ago. But first, a reply to a review...

Trinity-Fenton Phantom: It's a good thought, but not where I was headed. However, it does give me a couple ideas. Thanks!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Pardon the Intrusion But...**_

"Quit laying around and get back to work!" Kagome shouted. She was staring at Inuyasha as she said this. He was laying down behind a building inside the Leaf Village, acting like his usual self.

"Calm down. Even us half-demons need rest every now and then too, you know?" He sniped back.

"Well, you wouldn't need to rest if you hadn't caused the destruction in the first place, now would you?" She shot back. Kagome was getting truly angry, as she usually did when Inuyasha was acting stubborn. She then took a deep breath. Inuyasha looked on in horror as he tried to convince her to calm down, but to no avail. He then heard the words he dreaded most: "**SIT, BOY!**"

Suddenly Inuyasha was face down and in the ground. The force was so great from her incantation that a small hole in the shape of his body had formed in the ground, and he was deep inside it. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_ he asked himself as the thought back to the events of yesterday.

Inuyasha had forgotten one very important fact about the power of the Bone-Eater Well: you come out on the other end the same way you entered. So when he jumped in the well head-first towards the bottom, after the power of the well transported him to the strange new world, he landed head-first on the bottom. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he sat up at the bottom of the well and rubbed his head. "Stupid well."

He then looked up and noticed the same thing Kagome notice when she first arrive; there was no shrine as there usually was when returning to her era. Inuyasha jumped out and looked around at the forest he was now in. It didn't look anything like the forest in his era either, just a bunch of trees around. After he stopped admiring the trees a thought suddenly hit him. _'I can smell Kagome's scent here; she was here earlier. So I did follow her!'_ "I'm coming, Kagome!"

With that Inuyasha began following her scent through the forest. He started slow, making sure he followed it accurately, but after it became clear that was had traveled in a straight line he began running that the same direction. He was soon on a path that headed towards some place, Inuyasha was sure that that is where Kagome was! He began running even faster, determined to find her as soon as possible, he didn't even noticed he was passed through the large doorway of a large gate. All he knew was that following the path had taken him to a village, and that Kagome had to be in the village somewhere.

He began sniffing around, his sword and ears in plain view of the entire village, as he searched for her. He didn't even notice the people running into the buildings to hide from him as he performed this. But soon afterward he noticed the feet of a man in front of him. He looked up and saw that the man wore a green jumpsuit and had a strange hairdo. But what was even stranger were his eyebrows! They were huge! Inuyasha had never seen eyebrows near as big as those!

"You there!" The man called out. Inuyasha stood up to examine him fully; he was just barely taller then Inuyasha. "What manner of being are you? And why are you intruding in our village?"

"Me?" Inuyasha grinned and he reached for the Tetsusaiga "I'm a demon. And you look like you'd be fun to mess with. And I think I'll start..." He continued as he pulled out his blade, untransformed, and pointed it at the man's head. "by cutting off that ridiculous hair of yours!" The man winced at the thought of losing his hair, but he quickly regained his composure.

"That sword..." The man said, looking at the Tetsusaiga. "is that your weapon?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, nearly falling over from the stupidity of the question. "What do you mean 'is this my weapon?' Why do you think I carry it around with me?" Inuyasha nearly shouted back at the man. His vain was popping out of his forehead from his frustration in the man's stupidity.

But finally he focused on the other thing Inuyasha mentioned. "A demon, huh? You don't look much like a demon, at least not like the Nine-Tailed Fox, but you're definitely not human. But I'm rearing for a fight, so let's go." He replied, entering a bizarre pose. If he didn't know better, Inuyasha could say he wasn't human either. No one in his right mind would keep their hair like that, let alone willing enter such a bizarre pose. He was standing on one foot with the other raised in front of him like a crane. Then his arms were held at an angle above his shoulders, with his hands pointing at his collar.

But just as Inuyasha was getting a good glimpse of the man and his retarded pose, he disappeared. "Where'd he go?!" He exclaimed, looking around for his opponent. But just then, he came down from above with one leg slamming Inuyasha to the ground. _'Damn, he's fast. He's as fast as Koga, if not faster. Does he have jewel shards in his legs like Koga does?'_

"Had enough already, demon?" The man gloated as he jumped back after his strike, making sure Inuyasha couldn't strike back. "Because that is merely a taste of what I've brought for you!"

"Damn you..." Inuyasha spouted back as he rose to his feet. _'I'm only here for Kagome, if I waste time with him, I might lose her scent. I need to hurry up so I can find her.'_ He thought to himself. With that thought the Tetsusaiga transformed into its true self, and Inuyasha grinned as he realized what he was able to do now. He raised his sword and prepared for his favorite attack. "Hope you like being mincemeat! Windscar!" The power whirled around the Tetsusaiga as he slammed it into the ground, releasing its power. The man jumped out of the way with ease, but the Windscar continued past that and struck the buildings in front of Inuyasha.

But quickly after that the man had knocked Inuyasha to the ground again, standing on his back to hold him down. He pressed one of his feet against the back on Inuyasha's his hand so he couldn't reach the Tetsusaiga on the ground in front of him. "That's enough out of you." The man spoke as he used his foot to grind Inuyasha's hand into the dirt.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up when he heard that and saw Kagome running towards him. _'I knew she was here...' _But she wasn't as happy to see him.

"What in the world were you thinking? You can't go around destroying villages as you please!" She lectured him as he laid on the ground, still being stood on by the other man.

"But he started it!" Inuyasha defended himself. Kagome simply crossed her arms and tapped her foot at him.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that."

"But Kagome, it's his fault the Windscar even hit the building in the first place! If he had just taken it this wouldn't be a problem an-"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Sit, boy!"

Just then Inuyasha's head slammed into the ground. Kagome looked up at the man and smiled. "It's alright now, he won't be causing any more trouble now."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whined, his voice muffled by the dirt in my mouth.

Just as Inuyasha finished recalled yesterday's events in his mind, he heard the voice of a woman coming from above ground. "Don't be too harsh on him, Kagome, we can't have him too weak to actually help with repairs."

"Oh, don't worry, Kurenai, Inuyasha can take a lot of abuse." Kagome replied.

_'She's trying to kill me! I just know it, she's trying to kill me!'_ Inuyasha thought as he finally got up out of the hole his body had made. He looked over and saw the three kids that were following the woman Kagome was talking to. "What are they doing here?"

"Since Squad 8 isn't out on any missions today, they're being nice and helping you with the repairs you need to make!" Kagome scolded, staring at Inuyasha with harsh eyes. She then looked up at one of the three kids that followed the woman. "Hey, Hinata, can you go and get some of that Ichiraku Ramen for Inuyasha? It just might help motivate him." The girl among the three kids nodded and walked off to do as Kagome requested. But just then, many of the people near the front gate of the village began hiding into the buildings again. At that same moment Inuyasha and Kagome's attention shifted towards the gate. "I sense a sacred jewel shard nearby!"

"And I smell Naraku!"

* * *

And there you have it! Hopefully this keeps you wanting more, cause I got more coming in a few days! Please review! The more people review, the sooner you get the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 04: Never Underestimate a Ninja!

For those that have been patient, I give you Chapter 04! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Never Underestimate a Ninja!**_

_'How could that be? I thought only we could pass through the well!'_

Both Kagome and Inuyasha stood up as they thought this. Kagome pulled out her bow to prepare for a fight, but Kurenai looked back at her and told her to stand back. "What do you mean, 'stand back?' You don't know what you're dealing with."

"You needn't worry, Kagome. This is our village, we'll defend it."

"But this is a demon we're talking about, with real demonic power!" Kagome tried to convince Kurenai against trying to fight Naraku. But she had no idea who she herself was talking about.

"Have you already forgotten? This is a village full of ninja trained to defend our home. When an intruder invades, we confront them and stop them. Need I remind you of your demon friend's experience?" Kagome tried and failed to hold back her snickering as Kurenai pointed at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, right, that was a fluke!" He defended, shaking his hand from the memory of the man from the day before crushing his hand.

"Nevertheless, you didn't know what you were getting into, and they won't either. Never underestimate a ninja, or you're likely to end up dead."

With that, Kurenai held one hand in front of her, two fingers extended between her eyes, and she disappeared. At that same moment, Kagura was walking further into the village, the two men who watched the entrance dead. She held her deadly fan, infused with both the blackened shard and the clear one, up to her face. _'I'm getting tired of doing as the brat wishes. If I could just find that infant, the one that has Naraku's heart, I'd be free from both of them...'_ This ran through her head as she continued walking.

Just then, what appeared to be a tree root came out of the ground and began wrapping itself around Kagura's body. She struggled to force her way out, but the more she fought the more it seemed to tighten. She couldn't even move her fan to use her wind to break free. _'What the hell? Who's doing this?' _While she thought this, she felt a knife held against her throat. Kagura looked behind her but she saw not a hand or an arm, just a kunai that pressed harder against her skin. It was just floating in midair somehow, and yet it continued to force itself against her. "An illusion?"

The moment Kagura realized this, the illusion disappeared. She then swung her fan behind her to find no one was actually there. _'Am I just seeing things, then?'_ When she decided on this, the illusion began again. This time she felt the kunai on the other side of her neck, and this time the illusion didn't go away! In just moments she felt the kunai pierce her neck, the blood sliding down her neck slowly. _'Damn it, what the hell is going on? Why can't I do anything?'_

"It's because you're trapped..." A female voice whispered into her ears. "in my Genjutsu..."

The piercing of the kunai delved deeper into her neck. Kagura's pain sharpened as the blood began to flow more regularly down her side. She looked on in horror as the blood continued to pour from her body. She knew she couldn't die, Naraku still had her heart in his hands, but the sight of her own blood soon became numbing. Finally, Kagura passed out from the pain.

Kagome watched in horror of her own, Kagura was just standing there, doing nothing, then suddenly she just fell down on the ground! Was this Kurenai's doing? She ran up to Kagura just as Kurenai reappeared behind her. "That was amazing!" She explained as she turned around to congratulate Kurenai.

"Thanks, Kagome." She said as she picked up Kagura. "You're right, I could sense the power within her while I ran my chakra within her body. I'll have the ANBU and the Medical Corp find a way to seal her power before she regains consciousness."

"That's just great, but can I take her fan?" Kagome asked. Kurenai just looked at her funny, it was an odd request. Sure, it was a unique fan, but it belonged to the enemy. Ultimately, she realized that Kagome knew more about this intruder then she did and decided to honor her request. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome. I'll take care of her, you and your friend just worry about getting those buildings rebuilt." And with that, Kurenai disappeared once again.

_'She wasn't kidding, never underestimate a ninja...'_ Kagome thought as she took the fan with her to Inuyasha. She began digging into the center of the fan, where she sensed the shard of the Shikon Jewel. It was in there good, she was having a tough time trying to get her grip on it and yank it out, but as she did it purified instantly. But along with it came the clear one falling to the ground.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she picked it up and wiped the dirt from it. She looked at it intensely, trying to figure out what it was. After comparing it to the other shard that had just purified, she realized it was another shard of the Shikon Jewel! However, she sensed nothing from it, nothing at all. She wouldn't have guessed it was a jewel shard had she not compared it to the other one.

"Inuyasha, do you see what I'm seeing?"

Kagome turned around and walked over to Inuyasha as she said this, but what she saw wasn't a concerned half-demon, but a pig. He wasn't even paying attention to her. Hinata stood next to him as he laid on the ground in the same position he was in before the whole thing with Kagura even started, and he was stuffing his face with Ichiraku Ramen. He was so focused on his food he didn't even notice Kagome walk up to him.

"Inuyasha, did you hear me?"

Finally, the half-demon looked up at her, slurping up the noodles that he was devouring at the moment. "Oh, hey Kagome. Did you say something? Hey, these Ichi-whatever noodles are good, even better then that ninja food stuff you always bring from your era. We should get some more of this!"

Kagome was obviously irritated by his lack of an attention span, but he was so engrossed by his ramen to even notice, he just went back to eating it. Hinata began wincing in fear, she could see exactly how irritated Kagome was. That's when it happened. "Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha dropped flat down on the ground, his face in what remained of his ramen. Air bubbles and a whine rose from the broth.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure? Since when am I not sure?"

A couple hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome were being treated to a tea shop inside the village; they were finally assessing the entire situation. They weren't sure why the jewel shard was clear instead of pink, but they both knew it was a part of the Shikon Jewel. That wasn't the problem.

"How do you know?"

"Just because she's his reincarnation doesn't mean I can't tell the difference between them."

Inuyasha was explaining that, while it was faint, he did smell Naraku a distance away from the Leaf Village during the time of Kagura's intrusion. It's grown too far now, he wouldn't know which direction he'd have to go to try and track him, but he knew Naraku was in this world.

But again, the question arose, how could he and Kagura be here in the first place? Originally, only Kagome and Inuyasha could pass through the well, one way or the other. Why could they now pass through as well? And why were they here anyway instead of Kagome's era? But most importantly, could others pass through as well?

Meanwhile, a Leaf squad's mission took an unexpected turn for the worst. What was supposed to be a simple escort mission became a fight for their lives in a fight that was way over their heads. A Jonin leader was trapped within a water prison while his Genin students watched in horror and tried to figure out how to save him. And from the shadows, a man in a baboon suit watched the fight, taking in all the elements of the battle and all techniques they were performing. And a grin came upon the man's face as he watched this.

"How interesting."

* * *

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review! Because if you do, I'll give you the next chapter that much faster!


	5. Chapter 05: Travelers of the Well

I never imagined such a turnout for this story! I wrote a rough draft of the first chapter of this crossover two years ago, but couldn't think of how to work with it till recently. Now ideas for future chapters continue to flow through my mind! I'm glad so many people are enjoying my writing, I'll keep writing till it's finished!

So here you go, readers! It's the next chapter!

* * *

_**Travelers of the Well**_

"But we thought only you and Inuyasha could pass through the well."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all stared at Kagome as she made her request. She had gone back to the feudal era to get help in dealing with Naraku in the world of shinobi, and asked them to follow her into the Bone-Eater Well to the other side. Naturally, they were confused, hence their question. But Kagome explained her question.

"That's what we thought, but Kagura and Naraku have both followed us into the well!"

"But wouldn't they have caused mass panic in your era, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Naraku could've blended in as a human, but Kagura isn't one to leave humans alone, she'd have killed on sight."

"But that's the other strange thing, the well didn't transport me and Inuyasha to my era, but to a completely different world!"

"A different world?" Sango asked. "Just how different?"

Kagome sighed, she knew this was coming. It was going to be a waste of time, but she began a complete explanation.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still in the Leaf Village, still working on rebuilding what he had destroyed two days ago. With the assistance of this year's rookie Genin squads, the repairs have gone very quickly. It appeared they would be finished the day before Kakashi and his squad's projected return from escorting the bridge builder to the Land of Waves.

"Ah, break time!" Inuyasha exclaimed as a whistle was blown to signify lunch time. He looked around to watch as people left to eat, he didn't see the "Hinata" girl from yesterday, the one that got him the delicious Ichiraku Ramen. But he did see two kids from the other squad and decided to ask them. "Hey, you there!"

Inuyasha yelled this as he ran up to them. The girl with long, blonde hair in a ponytail looked over at him and immediately turned her back to him. _'It's that guy, the one who destroyed this building in the first place. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be doing carpenter work.'_ "What do you want?" she asked. He completely missed her irritation.

"I was wondering if you could get me some of that Ichi-whatever stuff, or at least point the way so I can get some for myself."

"You mean Ichiraku?" The boy asked. He had his hair in a short ponytail too, though instead of flowing down like normal hair it looked like it was shooting out the back of his head like porcupine quills.

"Yeah, that's the stuff!" Inuyasha exclaimed!

The girl continued to keep her back to him as she responded. "And why would I do anythi-"

"Did you say 'Ichiraku?!'"

Out from behind the corner came a man with a beard and sideburns shaking his head with a fat little kid shouting. He seemed just as excited about having ramen as Inuyasha was. The man winced as he pulled out his wallet and looked into it. "Well... as long as you have only one bowl each, I suppose it'd be alright."

"Alright! Ramen on Asuma-sensei!" The fat kid shouted again, running off ahead of the rest; he obviously knew where he was going. Everyone else just took their time walking.

Inuyahsa walked just behind the man as he walked behind the two kids, the boy staring off into the sky as he walked. Inuyasha figured this walk would be a good time to get some information about the world he was in right now. But he wasn't the first one to speak.

"So just what are you, anyway?" The man asked, looking back at him. "You told Guy that you were a demon, but if it weren't for those ears I'd say you're as human as I am."

Inuyasha just looked away in response to the question. He didn't like explaining his family history, let alone telling people he was half-demon. But he figured that he wouldn't get anything out of the man if he didn't give him at least that much. "Well... I'm not exactly a demon."

"Wait, what doesn't 'not exactly a demon' mean?" The boy asked. "Either you're a demon or you're not a demon, right?"

"That would explain it, if one of your parents weren't a demon." The man responded. Inuyasha chose not to say anything else about the subject, letting the man know he was right. Inuyasha was about to ask the questions he'd had on his mind but he was cut off before he could speak up. "Whoa, Choji! I only said one bowl!"

The man ran in front of the kids, up to a little stand with a sign saying "Ichiraku Ramen Shop." He was exclaiming at the fat kid who was sitting at one of the seats, with two empty bowls beside him and just getting served a third. The kids also walked up to him, all three of them now trying to explain why the fat kid shouldn't have eaten so much.

Inuyasha laughed for a moment, the sight putting him in hysterics, but soon his own stomach growled at him. "Hey, wait a minute! One of those bowls was supposed to be mine!" With that thought, he ran up and picked up the fat kid, trying to scare him.

"Don't get in between me and my ramen!" The kid shouted. He then held both his hands in front of him, forming a strange sign with his hands. Then he yelled out two words. "Expansion Jutsu!"

"That's sure a tale."

Miroku, Songo, and Shippo all just looked at Kagome, her explanation finally finished, including the minor details she knew about what happened to Kagura. "Maybe so, but if what she says is true then Naraku is in that other world. We have to go after him!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping up and looking at the other two.

"He's right, Miroku. Let's go." Sango agreed as she stood up. Miroku nodded and followed suit, making sure his wrap and prayer beads were nice and tight around the Wind Tunnel in his right hand.

They were just walking out of a hut within Kaede's village when Kaede walked up. "Off again already, Kagome? You only just got here."

"Sorry, Kaede, we haven't time to waste, we'll see you later!" Kagome shouted as she ran off towards the well.

"My apologies, Lade Kaede, we'll explain later!" Miroku added as the other three followed. When they came to the well they stopped, looking inside to see the pink mist hovering across the bottom of the well. "What's with this mist? That's never been there." Miroku asked.

"I'm still not sure what it is, but I sense the power of the Shikon Jewel within that mist." Kagome answered.

"Then that has to be the reason for this situation." Miroku thought out loud. "If you sense the shard's power down there, then when your sacred arrow struck your shard, its power must've drained to here. That would explain why the shard is clear."

"But how would we get the shard's power back into the shard itself?" Sango asked him.

"I'm not sure, but our first priority is to get Naraku and Kagura back to our side. Only then can we worry about closing the bridge between worlds and fixing the bridge between eras." Miroku answered. He then motioned towards the well. "Well, ladies first."

With that, Kagome jumped down into the well first. The three watched as she vanished underneath the mist, then Songo quickly followed suit along with Shippo and Miroku.

In the Land of Waves, a battle was coming to an end. A group of villagers had just appeared at the bridge, scaring away the remaining bandits, looking to loot the village after their employer had been killed. Kakashi took the near-dead body of his opponent and carried it next to the dead body of a boy who had a hole through his body, a bloody mess that stained Kakashi's arm.

Sasuke was just returning to his feet, heavily wounded from the battle but nothing fatal. Not surprising, since the boy that inflicted the wounds refused to kill. It seemed he and Naruto had gained a sort of friendship during this mission, or at least some comradery if nothing else. They had worked together, preforming successful teamwork without even speaking a single idea, usually something only people who had worked together for years could do. It was something they'd need for the hardships ahead.

Over the next few days, the squad continued to watch over the bridge, ensuring its protection as was their mission while still recovering the wounds they had received themselves from that battle. During that time, they respected their enemy-turned-ally and buried both he and the boy on a ridge where miles of ocean could be seen, a place that felt like home to a ninja born of the Hidden Mist. Between the graves of he and the boy stood his guillotine sword, making sure no one could mistake who laid there. For a final sentiment, Kakashi decided to add something to the graves.

_"Here lies Zabuza Momochi & Haku, enemies of their own village, but allies of this one._

_They gave their lives for this island, and in the process, removed the threat that long since plagued it._

_In their eyes, these two are heroes."_

But shortly after Kakashi and his squad left the Land of Waves, the bridge fully finished and coined "The Great Naruto Bridge," a figure came upon the graves, the same one that wore the baboon suit. Behind the figure were two flying insects, ones with black and yellow stripes and long legs, and in their legs held a shard of the Shikon Jewel. The insects burrowed underneath the graves with the jewels, then came back up without them.

A moment afterward, both bodies rose from their graves, their wounds seemingly healed. Both of them had only one thought run though their minds as they rose, and the man spoke it in a monotone, the same type of tone Kohaku gave Naraku when he was resurrected: "Kill Kakashi, destroy the Leaf!"

* * *

There you have it! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. If so, please leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 06: The Joys of Living Together

Hey, there, been gone for a long while. At first I was just taking a break, I took a vacation out of state for 5 weeks and figured I could start again when I got home. Sadly, this was not the case as I couldn't think of anything to write when I got home, and stuck I was for a while. But after stumbling across and watching the "Negima!" series, I felt inspired to write again, and ended up writing two full chapters just last night. So here we go, we're finally returning to this story, and hopefully we can finish it this time before I get stuck again! So here we go, "A Shikon Misfire" continues!

* * *

_**The Joys of Living Together**_

In the world of Shinobi, there are but four ranks a ninja can reach by normal methods. From lowest to highest, they are Genin, Chunin, Special Jonin, and Jonin. When ninja graduate from the ninja academy of their respective villages, they are Genin, low-level amateur ninja, but they have the chance to participate in exams that occur regularly to rise to the next level.

And that what's going on now, many Genin from the neighboring villages have been flooding the Leaf village with hopes of passing the Chunin Exam and jumping the first real hurdle of their ninja career. And it was at this point that the Third Hokage was collecting recommendations from his own village's Jonin leaders, saying whether or not they feel their Genin team is ready to the Chunin Exam.

To everyone's dismay, all three of this year's rookie teams, Squads 7, 8, and 10, were recommended, having only graduated about two months ago. But it quickly passed as they moved on to collect the remaining recommendations. Once that was finished, all of the Jonins were excused, save for two rivals.

"Kakashi, Guy, I would like to speak with you before you return to your squads." The Hokage said. Once the rest of the Jonins had file out, leaving the three alone, he continued. "Now then, I want to know your thoughts about our current situation. First off, our latest guest, have we managed to seal away her powers?"

"We don't know." Guy began. "Whatever Kurenai did it knocked her out good, she still hasn't come to yet. We won't know till she actually tries to use them."

The Hokage lowered his head in thought. "I see, I suppose it's best that she remains unconscious until the Chunin Exams have come and gone. We wouldn't want to be wrong and her to cause an issue among the villages just before our semi-annual Chunin Exam kicks off. And what of our new friends?" With that, he raised his head again, already knowing where the answer was going to come from he looked at Kakashi while he waited for his response.

"For now they've found shelter in Naruto's place. At first I was worried the loud one would keep him up all night and prevent him from getting any rest, but after I learned of their current situation I believe they'll be just fine together." Kakashi answered.

"And just what situation is that?" Guy asked Kakashi.

"So, Inuyasha, did you learn your lesson?"

Kagome looked down at the half-demon, he sat against a corner within Naruto's home. He looked up at her with his usual annoyed look. "Yeah, never get between a fat kid and his food."

"No, you shouldn't try to keep anyone from eating period!" She shouted at him.

"Well how was I supposed to know he could make himself fatter? Jeez, that kid was so heavy, he felt even heavier then a boulder when he landed on me." With that he got up and walked into the kitchen and up to a cupboard. "And why does all the food have to be locked up? I want some of that ninja food!" Inuyasha began shouting as he reached for a padlock connecting the two adjacent cupboards, preventing them from opening.

"Sit, boy!" Inuyasha released the lock and slammed down to the floor in his usual fashion.

"Against Kagome, he's helpless." Kakashi answered.

"Kagome, what was that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Because it's my food, you loud mouth."

Naruto mumbled this as he walked out of his room and to the padlock on the cupboards. Squad 7 returned from their ordeal in the Land of Waves just the day before and was given the day off. To take advantage of this, Naruto had slept half the day away and just now had woken up. He took the sleeping cap from his head and reached inside it, pulling out the key for the padlock. He then quickly unlocked it, grabbed the ramen of his choice, and locked up the cupboards again before Inuyasha could do anything about it.

From there he heated it in a microwave, then sat down at the table to begin eating it. Inuyasha watched in horror as the "ninja food" he wanted so much was going down someone else's throat. "Damn it, give me some of that!" He shouted as he grabbed the cup of ramen from underneath Naruto's mouth, causing the noodles he was slurping up to splash himself.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled. It seemed the broth was still very hot to the touch. "What was that for? I was just eating my breakfast!"

"You don't get to keep all this yummy ninja food to yourself!" Inuyasha claimed.

"Besides, it's two in the afternoon..." Kagome corrected in the background, though it seemed neither hothead was listening. Inuyasha just took the cup with the remaining ramen and poured it down his throat, Naruto screaming as he did nothing but watch.

But his screaming turned into laughter as Inuyasha's face turned completely red. Steam bellowed from his ears as he began yelling at the top of his lungs non-coherent words that are probably too mature for this particular Fan Fiction.

This continued for a few minutes until the burn from the hot ramen sliding down his throat finally started to die down. Naruto stopped laughing after the first minute and returned to his room to get into his ninja gear, and still managed to return fulled dressed just as Inuyasha began to settle down. Or so he thought

"That's what you get for taking my ramen." Naruto gloated, but it only served to anger him more. Just then Inuyasha dived at him, pressing Naruto down to the ground and holding his collar with both hands.

"It's all your fault! All you had to do was just give me a little of that ninja food!" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome protested.

"Oh, no! Stay out of this, Kagome! Either he gives me the key for his cupboards, or by the the time he returns he won't have them anymore! I want some of that ninja food and-"

In mid-sentence, Inuyasha stopped. Both his hands were still holding the collar, but there was no longer any force behind them; Naruto could break his hold without any effort at all. But most notable about his was his face, it was blue, while his eyes appeared pale and soulless.

Once Naruto realized Inuyasha was no longer conscious, he tore his hands off of his and rolled his body off of him. "Weird."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran up to him. After examining him, she looked up to Naruto. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him, he attacked me. But whatever happened to him, serves him right." That was Naruto's last response before he walked out his own door, on his way to see Kakashi.

Though Squad 7 had the day off, Kakashi had instructed them to meet with hiM at 3pm to discuss something important. And it was then that he told his student about their entrance into the Chunin Exam, and that they would attend it the following day. While Sakura was surprised and scared because of the opportunity arising so soon, Naruto and Sasuke were both pumped up to show everyone else how much they've grown and were determined to become Chunin.

Elsewhere in the village, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were taking a walk around to learn of their new surroundings. They originally had hoped to see the whole village, but that was before they realized just how large the village was. They'd been gone since the morning, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to rest, and it was about this time that they decided to take a moment to rest and eat.

"Oh, are you alright, sir?"

They stopped at a small restaurant to order from dumplings when the waitress looked at Miroku's face and asked that question. "Oh this? Don't worry about it, it's nothing." He assured her, motioning to a strange-shaped mark covering the left side of his face. With that she smiled and collected their orders before walking away.

"Jeez, Miroku, don't you get tired of hearing and having to answer that question?" Sango asked. She'd almost sound concerned for him if not for the small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Come on, Sango, it's not like I asked to receive this mark on my face."

"I don't know, could've fooled me." Shippo responded.

"He's right, Miroku, you were the one trying to look up Kagome's skirt as we climbed up the well. You might as well of just asked her to plant that foot in your face." Sango guilted him. "Who knows, it might've hurt less that way!" she laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you can." He quietly mumbled to himself as the waitress brought their order to them. From there they quietly ate their meal before continuing their walk. When it started to grow dark outside, they finally returned to Naruto's place.

Only Kagome and Inuyasha were inside, Naruto had yet to return, likely having ramen at Ichiraku with Iruka to celebrate a mission well done. As they walked in they found Kagome and Inuyasha standing in one of the corners of the kitchen, they had very serious looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"It's that Naruto kid." Inuyasha answered. "He's not just a brat, he's a demon."

* * *

So here you go! Feel free to review, but don't stop reading here, the next one will be up shortly!

Also, I feel inspired to write something based on the first Anime of "Negima!". If you've seen it and actually liked it, set me in your favorite author alerts if you haven't already so you'll know when I've posted it! I hope to have something going soon after I get more chapters of this written out.


	7. Chapter 07: And the Problems Multiply

And as promised, here's the second of today's chapters!

_**

* * *

**__**And the Problems Multiply**_

The home of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the Village Hidden in the Leaves is a peaceful place where all the shinobi within love and protect one another as a large family. This way of life is known as the Will of Fire, and was passed down through the Hokage to their student, to the entire village

"Hello?"

It was the Will of Fire that gave birth to many a legend during war time. It was through the 3rd Great Shinobi War that Minato Namikaze became known as the Leaf's Yellow Flash, and Kakashi Hatake became known as the Copy Ninja. And it was when times became tough during the 1st Great Shinobi War that Hiruzen Sarutobi was appointed to become the 3rd Hokage.

"What's going on here? Where is everybody?"

Indeed, the Village Hidden in the Leaves has been home to many great ninja.

"Where the hell am I?"

But that's not where Inuyasha was.

No, the place Inuyasha found himself walking was far more lonely then a bustling village. There was no one around, not a single voice to be heard but his own, as it echoed down and and around and back to him.

"How did I even get here?"

Inuyasha finally began to pause and think about his situation and his surroundings. It was a dark and dank place, it seemed to be a cave. But the walls seemed to be made of metal rather then rock and there was water beneath his feet. The splashes they made as he walked through this places also echoed back and forth.

"The last thing I remember I was tackling that punk Naruto and suddenly I'm here."

He pondered on that thought for a moment before he jumped to conclusions.

"Am I dead?"

He thought about his claim for a moment, just long enough for the echo of his statement to return to him before he brushed it aside and began to think more rationally.

"No, that sounds stupid. If I'm dead I wouldn't hear a waterfall in the distance would I? No, it couldn't b- Whoa!"

Indeed, he did hear a waterfall. However, because of the echoing, it was much closer then he thought. The distance Inuyasha plummeted was surprisingly small, just like the deepness of the water he fell into.

There was none.

Being caught off guard by the waterfall as he was, he fell headfirst and struck his head on the ground below. Of course, the pain was nothing to a demon, but it didn't stop him from yelling about it.

"What the hell? Who has water flowing in these-"

And it's from there that his language took a turn into the non-child-friendly section, so we'll just cut him off from there. Once he was done he finally stood up straight and looked around. First thing to notice was where the water was going, it seemed it was being soaked up by the ground the moment it touched it.

But the ground Inuyasha was standing on was completely dry, but it was cold, not warm. When he turned around he realized why. He was in an extremely large room, and at the end were metal bars that extended from the ground to the ceiling. The only reason he could even see up to the ceiling was because of a red aura that emanated from behind the bars on all the surrounding walls.

"What the- A Demonic Aura? In here?"

Inuyasha walked towards the bars to see where the aura was coming from but the pressure kept him from venturing too quickly. It was strong enough to bring him to his knees when he was close enough to almost reach a single tag on the bars before him, a tag that read "Seal." It was then that he finally heard another voice.

"I never would've thought to see another demon within the boy."

The power behind the voice was thunderous, Inuyasha felt his clothes vibrate from it.

"Who are you? How do you have such a powerful aura? And where the hell am I?" He shouted back at the voice. Just then, an extremely large being appeared behind the bars, showing that their height was not solely for show.

"I am the Nine-Tailed Fox, a being of ultimate power. And what you see now are the inner chambers of the boy whose lunch you stole."

"What?" Inuyasha shouted. He looked around the area, then back up at the demon. "I'm inside that brat?"

"How you have made it in here and how you can see me I do not know, but I do know one thing. Do not kill the boy, or you will surely regret it."

"INUYASHA!"

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a pain on his right cheek. He looked around, suddenly he was back in Naruto's kitchen, and it appeared Kagome had slapped him to try and restore his consciousness. But rather then be thankful that he was no longer in front of the Nine-Tailed Fox, he retaliated to the slap.

"What was that for?" He demanded to know.

"You've been out of it for a while now! You had me worried sick!" Kagome answered back.

"Well I was doing just fine! You didn't need to slap me!"

"Oh yeah? Well how was I supposed to know that? First thing you were threatening Naruto to give you his key then the next you're quiet and you look like you had your soul drained out of you or something. You were blue and pale!"

"Oh, that." Inuyasha suddenly remembered what he had just seen, what he had just heard, and more importantly, what he'd just felt. But just as he was about to begin explaining what had just happened, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in. "Good, you're here. Now I won't have to explain twice."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked "What's wrong?"

"It's that Naruto kid. He's not just a brat, he's a demon."

Outside the Leaf Village, a meeting was taking place, one that would determine the future of the village. However, this wasn't held between the village elders or even between the leaders of neighboring villages.

This meeting was held for one sole purpose, to determine how the Leaf Village should be destroyed.

"So you see, I have no quarrel with that silly little village you all are showing such distaste for."

One voice echoed over a table of men who surrounded it. They varied in the clothes they wore and the place they called home, and the accent they held in their speech. But they all seemed to desire the destruction of the Leaf.

"However, I'm a very understanding man and very willing to work with others so long as I get what I'm after."

And at one end of the table sat the suit of a baboon with a man inside, with a man and a child standing beside him. They seemed to be acting as bodyguards.

"All I want are two little jewels hidden somewhere inside that village, and I will use any means necessary to acquire them, even if it means tearing the whole village apart."

"I understand." Spoke a boy at the opposite end of the table. He had silver-white hair and glasses and wore a Leaf headband. "So you're willing to go through this plan of ours to get these jewels you seek? Is that really all there is to it?"

"Yes, I assure you. Once I have what I want, I'll take my leave and you two can quarrel over what happens next."

"How can we even trust him, Kabuto? We don't even know where he comes from?" Spoke the other man who sat at the table. His vest appeared similar to a Leaf ninja's vest, but the headband held the symbol for the Sand village. In addition, a white cloth covered the left side of his face and his chin, while a couple red marks were on the right side of his face. "And where is Orochimaru? He should be here for this!"

"Lord Orochimaru is in the process of preparing for faze one of the plan, while we are here preparing phase two." The boy responded. "And you needn't worry, Baki, he has already met with Naraku personally."

"Yes. So please don't worry about my being here." Naraku butted in. "At this point I'm only here to help. You'll get what you want just as I will get what I want."

"Fine." Baki accepted, though the tone of his voice hinted to his distaste of the situation. "Then how shall we go about the Leaf's destruction?"

* * *

So here we are, two new chapters finally in and read. So how were they? Did you enjoy them like you've enjoyed the previous ones? Were they actually worth the 6 month wait? Well I doubt that last one but come on! Humor me! Please review! I already know what I'm doing for the next couple chapters so you can at least expect a few more to be coming your way!


	8. Chapter 08: Exams Suck

And here we are! Got chapter 8 all hot and ready for you, so "Bon Appetit!" But don't forget to clasp your hands together and say "Itadakimasu" first._**

* * *

****Exams Suck**_

"I congratulate you on passing."

Those were the words heard within a classroom withing the Leaf Village's academy building. A pause filled the air, those inside stunned with disbelief. Breaking the silence, the proctor then confirmed what he'd just said.

"That's right, you've all passed. The first stage of your Chunin Exam is done. And now, I pray you succeed on the next part of the test.

With that, Genin began to file out of the classroom, following a female proctor outside up to a gate that seemed to wrap around a forest inside. Little did they know they would spend 3 days in that forest fighting for their lives. The 44th Training Ground is infamous among the ninja world as the location of the second part of the Chunin Exams for its enclosed forest and large number of predatory animals. This training ground has come to be known as the "Forest of Death," rightfully called so for the large number of Genin that have lost their lives in that forest in their quest to become Chunin.

Once all the release forms were signed and the Heaven and Earth scrolls handed out, all the Genin charged into the forest, attempting to locate an opposing team with a scroll opposite the one they have. Only by having both a Heaven and an Earth scroll would they be permitted to enter the safety of the tower in the center of the forest and wait out the remaining days for the next stage of the test to begin. Within his office, the 3rd Hokage watched out of his window, having a perfect view of the Forest of Death. He watched at the teams of Genin charged in, but what caught his attention was a flash of orange he saw run in from the left side.

_'I see, even Naruto has made it so the second stage.'_ He began to talk to himself. _'Never once did I think he could pass one of Ikibi's tests. That Naruto never ceases to astonish me.'_

Just as he was finishing that thought there was a knock at his office door. "Yes, who is it?"

"Lord Hokage, two of our visitors would like to meet with you."

"I see, allow them in." As the door opened the Hokage welcomed them in. "It is good to meet you, what did you need?"

"It's good to meet you too." Miroku and Sango walked in and bowed out of respect and greet him before they began.

"We would like to know about the child we're staying with, Naruto, I believe it was." Miroku stated.

"I see." The 3rd Hokage started. "Well, Naruto grew up without ever knowing his parents, he's been alone all his life and works hard to make people notice him."

"I see. Well, what about the fact that he's a demon?" Miroku pressed. The 3rd Hokage looked distressed.

"Even people from a different world would make that claim?"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'claim?'" Sango asked. "You mean the demonic aura Inuyasha felt inside him wasn't real?"

"You know of that already?" The 3rd Hokage asked. He looked down at his empty desk. _'Looks like I just found something to do.'_ "I guess I can give you a full explanation."

"What do you think they're talking about?"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the village as she asked him this question. It'd only been 15 minutes since they left to see the Hokage. "I don't know, there's many things they could be talking about." Inuyasha responded.

"You're right, but what if he really is a demon? What do we do then?"

"I don't know. Normally we would just kill him, but there's something about what that demon said that's bothering me. It said 'Do not kill the boy, or you will surely regret it.' I think it's more likely that the demon is just sealed inside him." Inuyasha pondered.

"If that's the case, maybe that means the demon will be released if Naruto dies."

"That just might be the case. And that power I felt while I was in there, it was nothing like I've felt before, even greater then Nakaru's. I don't think we want to risk letting it run wild."

"You're right about that, I don't think I want to imagine a demon running around that's even more powerful then Naraku." Kagome looked up, thinking about this. But as she did she saw a shadow moving across the buildings. It was then that she began to focus her senses. "I sense the sacred jewel nearby."

"Yeah, and I smell Naraku! It's coming from this way!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He ran down the village with his hand to his sword, preparing to draw it if he really did run into Nakaru. Kagome followed behind him till they came up to a large fence with a forest behind it. "Kagome, grab onto me, we're not losing him!"

"Right!" She replied and she did what he asked. She got behind him and hopped onto his back as Inuyasha jumped over the fence and into the forest, the fence of which had a sign on it that had nothing more on it then the number "44."

"I see, so he's his son." Miroku said, thinking about the words the Hokage had just explained. "I'm sure Inuyasha will be glad to-"

"Miroku, did you see that?" Sango interrupted. She stood at the window looking outside.

"No, what is it Sango?" He asked.

"I believe I just saw Kagome and Inuyasha jumping over the fence over there and into the forest beyond it."

"That's where the second stage of the Chunin Exam is being held right now." The 3rd Hokage said. "In fact, they started it not even an hour ago. If they're in there, they'll disrupt the Genin taking the test. Or worse, the Genin may overreact and attack them."

"Don't worry, sir, we'll get them out of there!" Sango assured him. She opened the door of the office and ran out.

"Right behind you, Sango!" Miroku yelled out as he followed her out the door.

Not long after they left, a person wearing a white and red hawk mask appeared and bowed before the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, how do you want the situation to be handled?" a male voice behind the mask asked.

"Gather a squad of four and follow our visitors into the 44th Training Ground. It is imperative that this situation is handled as quickly as possible so as to prevent disrupting the Chunin Exam!"

"Yes sir!" With that, the masked man vanished.

As the masked man assembled a team to tackle the situation, Inuyasha and Kagome continued deep into the Forest of Death, following the sacred jewel shard Kagome felt. At first it felt like the shard was too fast for them to catch up to it, but soon after it came to a stop.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, seems he's looking to pick a fight. Well that's just fine with me!" Inuyasha said. He was rearing for a clash with his enemy.

"Inuyasha, drop me off here." As they were closing in on where the jewel shard was, Inuyasha let Kagome off in a nearby tree. "I'll stay here and keep a shot ready. I'll hit Naraku when I find an opening."

"Alright, just make sure he don't know where you are."

With that he continued forward to where a baboon suit stood, in an open area of the forest. Inuyasha dropped down to the ground and drew his Tetsusaiga; it grew into its large, true form as he prepared it for battle.

"You've come, Inuyasha." A taunting voice spoke from within the suit. "But where is the lovely Kagome? You're not planning to have her attack me from behind are you?"

"No way, I came here just so I could get a piece of you myself." Inuyasha asked. A series of grayish-green crystals began to form and extend from the blade of the Tetsusaiga as he readied himself to attack. "It's about time I pay you back for leaving me and Kagome inside that stone golem."

"My, my, Inuyasha, always so quick-tempered and ready to fight. One of these days you're going to dive into battle and overlook one very important thing, and that will be the day that you die."

_'Oh man, what a drag!' _A Leaf Genin who wore his headband around his arm thought to himself. He was hiding behind a tree near the open area where it appeared the two half-demons would clash, holding both his hands across the mouths of his teammates. _'First we get stuck in this forest for 3 days, then when we go to find Naruto's group we run into these guys. And one of them is the guy who destroyed that building while fighting with Guy-sensei. If I heard right, he's got come crazy abilities! We'd be much better off if we just turned around and went around these guys. This isn't-'_

_'...right... I thought Naraku was on his own.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She was focusing in on the location of the jewel shard when she noticed something odd about it. _'Before it felt like we were were following one shard, but right now I'm sensing 3! Naraku's not alone! Inuyasha's falling into a trap!'

* * *

_Hey, what's this? You're done already? I give you all this and you wolf it down like it's nothing. I guess it's already, as long as you enjoyed it. But since you speed your way through now you have that much more time to wait for the next helping. But you might as well let me know what you thought about this concoction. Please Review!


End file.
